What about us
by livealittleforme
Summary: Eva is the Bastard daughter of Eddard Stark and twin to Jon Snow. Her mundane life is about to take a turn, Adventure follows...


The cool air surrounding me in the dusty library causes me to shiver. I look to the window and realize the sun has long set and know I should have been back in my bedchamber hours ago yet find no motivation to rise from my somewhat comfortable spot in the smooth stone floor. It has become a bit of a habit to sit curled up by the corner in the small room getting lost in a book. Whether it be tales of love, swordplay or even dragons, I could read from dusk till dawn getting lost in the pages. I think to myself how I would love to fall into the pages, become the characters in the books; a pitiful attempt to run away from my life with out taking a single step. Then of course I remember if I did fall into the book how ever would I return, after living the adventure how could I come back to this?

My selfish thoughts come to an abrupt end when I hear the solid bang of the door slamming against the poor wall which will surly now have a mark from the force. I look up to see Arya peering into the low-lit room from the doorway. I know the exact moment she spots me from how her eyes light up and the smile that tugs at the corner of her mouth. That one expression reminds me of why I could never just run away, be it into my books or into the world.

"And just what are you doing up at this hour? You know that if your lady mother caught you there would be hell to pay", I call to her from across the room. Her smile dissolves into a sheepish look however it lasts but a second before a fierce expression that I've long since come to associate with my younger sister takes over in full force. "You're up too, so if I'm going to get into trouble then so are you." She says smugly. I can't help but smile at my sister's reply, as per usual she is right however letting her know this will only cause her smugness to grow. "Am I? _I'm_ sitting quietly in a dark corner, who is going to spot me? You on the other hand, I would think the whole castle heard your entrance." The sheepish look returns followed by a protest of how she wasn't 'that loud'. "Or was that your plan? To lead them all to me so you don't have to endure your punishments in solitude?" I continued.

"Never" She loudly disputed, "I would never mean to get you in trouble!" I knew this to be true even before the conversation started, she was the most loyal person I'd ever met but teasing her came too easily to me. From the cheeky smile on my face she gathered I was only messing with her which resulted, as always, with a small body running full force at my rising figure to shove me in a friendly manner. Like always her shoving was returned with quiet laughs, which eventually was responded to in kind.

"Come, lets get you to bed" I spoke softly. The whine in which she responded had a dog like quality to it that had me raising my eyebrows in question. She gave in with little struggle after my direct look, and followed along beside me down the hallway at a slow pace. "Why can't we have an adventure?" she asked lowly once we made it to her chambers. "We will have an adventure when the sun has risen and you've rested" I said as I shut the door to her chamber. "No we won't. I will have to sit and sew with stupid Sansa and _you_ will be with Master Lewin reading stupid books in stupid languages!" she announced with venom. I new she hated to sit and sew; in fact she hated anything to do with being a lady. "Well then" I said try to placate her "we will just have to have an adventure after". She glanced at me doubt filling her expression. "And maybe, if the gods are good, I can convince father to let us practice at archery" the responding smile was enough of a reaction to know I said the right thing.

Now all I had to do was persuade father to let us; hopefully lady stark will be busy elsewhere. I had no great fondness of the red head, in fact that was a under exaggeration – I did not like the lady at all. This most likely stemmed from her steaming hatred of me. Not that I could blame her in that regard, I was her husband's bastard. She had every right to hate my very existence. This didn't make me any less bitter however. I guess while her hatred swelled and burst, mine stewed. As my thoughts drifted to Lady Stark I was reminded of the fact that I myself was out of bed well past the hour of the owl and if discovered would earn another heartfelt scowl from the Lady as well as a stern scolding reminding me of how I am a bad influence to _her_ children. In no short hurry to receive such scolding I said my farewells to Arya before creeping back to my chambers being sure to stay out of sight. The darkness helped with my sneaking however it also my downfall; I was unable to see the figure walking towards me until it was too late.

"And what is it that a young girl like you is doing wandering the castle at this hour?" The sound of his voice made my stomach drop and the volume of it all the more. "I'm just going back to my chambers." I said in as strong of a voice I could muster while trying to pass him. As expected he moved to block my path making my anger grow. He rolled his clouded eyes and responded snidely "And where have you been before your late night return? Have you a secret lover?' I was quick to respond with a sharp "No Theon, not all of us are as disgusting as you." An abrupt laugh left his mouth making me cringe, any second a guard could come waltzing round the corner and then I would truly be screwed. "Yes, what was I thinking" he started stepping towards me "frigid little Eva wouldn't even hold hands with a boy let alone open her legs for one." His crudeness made me uncomfortable, and clearly he could tell as his smile grew. Growing irritable I made a move to shove past him though he anticipated this and grabbed my arm stopping my get away. "Maybe I should show you how to do it." He suggested while peering down at me. "Maybe you should let go of me." I said with a forceful glare. He gave me one last squeeze before backing off saying "not worth it anyway" under his breath as he carried on his journey (no doubt to the brothel) and out of sight. I let out a heavy breathe in relief and made my way back to my chambers, thankfully with no further incident.

I slowly changed from my simple grey dress into my nightgown preparing for bed. Peering in the looking glass I noticed I had a smear of dirt on the left side of my face no doubt from the wall in the library I had been leaning on earlier that night. I sighed searching for a cloth and wet it scrubbing at my face, soon enough my pale complexion could be seen with out a blemish. Satisfied, I grabbed a hair comb and started to untangle my wavy black hair and soon enough I was ready to sleep. For once it came easily; as soon as my head hit the pillow all thoughts running through my mind ceased and I was dead to this world. Unknown to me I was very much awake in another.


End file.
